


Why is Misha tied to a Chair?

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Duct Tape, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't do it with Misha, that would be too awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is Misha tied to a Chair?

Jared came up with the idea. He'd brought Jensen along for the ride.  
"Why is Misha tied to a chair?" Jensen asked.  
Jared licked his lips.  
"Not Misha," Jared said, "Cas."  
Misha sat, tied to a chair, duct tape on his mouth and his Castiel wardrobe folded on the floor. He was naked.  
"Roleplay?"  
"Fucking a coworker would be pretty awkward, now wouldn't it?" Jared joked.  
Jensen nodded. 

Jared approached "Cas," placing one hand behind his neck, using the other to remove the duct tape.  
"Are you okay with this," He asked.  
Cas nodded. Jensen watched as Jared bit at Cas's neck, dug his nails into Cas's back. Jared payed attention to Cas's curves as he squeezed his hands gently down them. Finally, his thighs.

Jared wasn't going to let him off that easily. He unbuttoned then removed his pants. Untying one of Cas's hands, he cupped it around his own penis, then pressed his own body close to Cas's. He wasn't allowed to talk, or move, which would get him punished. He didn't want anything delayed. 

Jensen watched silently, wondering when his turn would come. When he would get to fuck Misha. Something he'd been wanting for a while.

Jared tied Cas's hand back. 

Cas shuddered as Jared licked his penis gently. He always does this. Fucking teases him.

"Do you want it?" Jared teased.  
"Yes," Cas moaned.  
"What was that?"   
"Yes," Cas repeated, "Please?"  
Jared put Cas's penis in his mouth, all the way into his throat, just like Cas likes. Cas tensed, refusing to come, always worried Jared would choke despite having done it countless times before. Cas finally came, his head resting against the back of the chair.  
Jensen shifted uncomfortably.  
"Can I fuck him?" He asked.  
Cas nodded. Jared untied him, then whispered the safe word to Jensen.

Jared was nice. Jensen, not so much. In fact, he was kind of sick of the little fucker. Constantly hitting on him, in public, nonetheless.  
"You'll get what's coming to you," Jensen whispered into Cas's ear.  
Jensen tied Cas's hands up with the rope. Grabbing his hair, Jensen violently dragged Cas to the bed. Misha was getting a little scared, but he played along. Jensen threw him on the bed. Jared watched from the chair Cas was just in.

Jensen removed his pants, then crawled onto Cas. Misha or Cas, he was going to fuck someone. Hard. He reached for the lube sitting on the dresser by the bed. 

Misha screamed. He wasn't Cas anymore. It was a high pitched Misha-scream. It was hard to admit, but he WANTED to be held down and violently fucked by Jensen. For such a long time now.

"Mish?" Jensen whispered.  
"Hmm," Misha mumbled.  
"Did I hurt you?" He worried. His intention was never to hurt Misha.  
"Not even close," Misha said, in a state of euphoria.  
Jared smiled.  
"What?" Jensen asked.  
"You're next."


End file.
